1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a refrigerator which enables simplified adjustment in the internal temperature of the refrigerator and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus which is capable of keeping food fresh during a given duration by cooling a storage compartment (a freezing compartment or a refrigerating compartment) via repetition of a refrigeration cycle. Such a refrigerator includes a compressor which compresses a refrigerant circulating through a refrigeration cycle so that the refrigerant has a higher temperature and a higher pressure. The refrigerant compressed in the compressor generates cold air while passing through a heat exchanger and the generated cold air is supplied to the freezing compartment or the refrigerating compartment.
The compressor used in the refrigerator may be repeatedly turned on and off based on the temperature inside the refrigerator. When the temperature inside the refrigerator is a predetermined value or higher, the compressor is turned on to drive the refrigeration cycle. In contrast, when the temperature inside the refrigerator falls down to a preset temperature or less, the supply of cold air is not required and, therefore, the compressor may be turned off.
To control the on/off operation of the compressor, the refrigerator needs to have installed a main PCB that is capable of receiving information regarding, for example, the temperature inside the refrigerator and transmitting an associated command to a compressor controller. The installation of the main PCB, however, causes increased costs.